Warm Heart, Frozen Freedom
by SwordMindSoul
Summary: One night Alfred has some wacked out dream. Is this dream a premonition for what's to come? Sucky summery is sucky.


_I don't own Hetalia, just the OCs I created._

_Please review! Any and all criticism or advice is appreciated! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The global council was about to commence, until three people or since this is the global council "countries" entered the meeting room.<p>

The other countries watched as the three calmly took their seats. The meeting room was large and spacious with full floor to ceiling windows. The table, was dark colored maple wood in a rounded diamond shape. It was sunny outside so the natural light flowed into the room beautifully, even though it was freezing outside.

As the countries took their places, Germany took the head of the table. He quickly addressed the three unknown people in the room.

Said people stood and announced themselves.

The one closest to the head of the table went first, "My name is Kylzl." The man boomed. He was well built, but short. He radiated some type of aura that just asserted himself despite his…. Vertical challenges… His short dark brown hair fell in spikes around his face; golden eyes caught everyone in a sharp gaze that could cut the tension in the air. His prominent nose that was much like Russia's was half covered by onyx bangs, his lips a long straight line on his face.

Kylzl sat back down pulling his long black coat around himself tighter. The country to the right of him stood, however in a more timid fashion much like Italy, but once he stood tall it was clear he was timid no longer.

"I'm Lahsa." His voice was confident, but had the slightest ring of nervousness. They all thought he was a lot like China. Golden blond locks draped over his shoulder tied by a red string. His bright blue, almond shaped eyes that could easily rival the color of the sky, stared determined at every country present. His tan uniform was a slight contrast to his pale skin, and on his right hip a black pistol that reflected the light on its polished surface.

Lasha sat down. France staring until the last man stood.

"My name's Alaska." He said with a level, yet cold voice. Ash blond hair fell in soft, gentle waves to his ears. He smiled in a misleading way, his eyes closed. Everyone except the two on his left and Russia of course, shivered. He was taller than the other two almost towering over the table, maybe even tall enough to challenge Russia. He was well proportioned. His uniform was a pale green camouflage with white, his heavy coat was a light brown, and not tan it was too dark to call it that. He carried no visible weapons.

Germany spoke again, "Why are you all here?" But he didn't see the three countries across from Kylzl, Lahsa, and Alaska's reactions.

China, America, and Russia, stared in shock… well at least China and America did. Russia just let loose a string of low deep voiced kols.

Alaska answered for all three of them "We came to announce our independence from the oppressing countries China, Russia, America!" His amethyst eyes glinted dangerously with rage. Blue and gold joined in glaring across at the oppressors.

Everyone was taken aback at the previously smiling state turn.

America's glasses reflected the light creating a creepy look on his face, a wicked looking smirk revealed straight white teeth with elongated canines. Every country's eyes widened at what he did next…

His gloved hand reached into his right coat pocket pulling out something small and shiny. Immediately the whole room froze, at seeing the cause of the Cold War in Alfred's hand.

A mini nuclear missile lie dormant in the wheat blonde's palm.

Time slowed as it flew through the air, terror mirrored in the smooth metal of the weapon that could destroy a city. Alaska muttered something low under his breath. England who was sitting to the direct left of Alaska heard what he said "I knew you would do that." Then put his right hand up and sighed, as the projectile froze in the air before falling in his palm.

"Stupid America." Alaska sighed. Before crushing the ice covered weapon. Black fragments of the mini nuclear missile fell to the ground, harmless as it disappeared.

Alaska had a look of pity as he looked at Alfred who was obviously flustered. Then his eyes changed to a crimson red and a sadistic smile cracked on his tanned skin.

"World council is dismissed!" Germany announced loudly as Lahsa and Kylzl pulled Alaska away from America. Germany held his head in wonder then massaged his temples in an attempt to calm him. "What the HELL just happened?" he thought.


End file.
